Series 10
The tenth season was first broadcast in 2006. It was the last season to be filmed in standard definition. Episodes * Follow that Flour - Thomas looks for a truck of flour. * A Smooth Ride - Sir Handel returns from the quarry, but is afraid he'll be sent back when he starts bumping. * Thomas and the Jet Plane - Thomas meets a snooty jet plane named Jeremy. * Percy and the Funfair/Percy and the Carnival - Percy wants to be part of a funfair. * The Green Controller - Lady Hatt appoints Percy to give the engines orders as the Fat Controller has lost his voice, but Percy causes confusion. * Duncan Drops a Clanger - Duncan transports a church bell, but due to his carelessness he loses it for a bit. * Thomas' Tricky Tree - Thomas can't find the Christmas tree. * Toby's Afternoon Off - Toby wans to visit the farm after finishing his jobs, but is given three more jobs. * It's Good to be Gordon - Gordon steals Henry's coal to make him go faster, leaving Henry to break down. * Seeing the Sights - Thomas races from place to place and leaves passengers behind at each stop. * Fearless Freddie - Freddie realises he's ageing after resorting to cheating in a race with Skarloey and Rheneas. * Toby's New Shed - Toby is upset when the birds roosting in his shed are made homeless when his shed is renovated. Thomas puts things right. * Edward Strikes Out - Edward teases a new crane called Rocky, but eats his words after Rocky helps Gordon after an accident. * Topped Off Thomas - While racing Spencer, Thomas blows the Fat Controller's top-hat away and is told to find it again. * Which Way Now? - Rusty rushes workmen so he can take the Fat Controller around the Skarloey Railway. * Thomas and the Shooting Star - Thomas gets lost searching for a shooting star. * Big Strong Henry - Henry tries to prove he is the strongest engine on the railway. * Wharf and Peace - Skarloey is startled at the wharf and is too scared to return. * Thomas' Frosty Friend - A snowman-shaped balloon attaches itself to Thomas' bunker. * Emily and the Special Coaches - Gordon is getting new coaches for setting a speed record, but Diesel thinks he is special too and out of spite steals them. * Thomas and the Colours - Thomas tries to convince James to give him the job of pulling the Sodor football team. * Thomas and the Birthday Mail - Thomas is annoyed when a new tank engine, Rosie, harasses and follows him. * Duncan's Bluff - Duncan cheats in a race with James. * Missing Trucks - Rheneas' good deed of helping Skarloey causes trouble. * Thomas and the Treasure - Thomas goes looking for treasure, following clues told by Salty. * James the Second Best - James is upset when Edward is chosen to appear on a railway poster. * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out - Thomas takes Skarloey to the works, but delays to show him the sights, and disaster strikes. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Harvey * Molly (cameo) * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Troublesome Trucks * Terence (music video cameo) * Bertie * Harold * Tevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Characters introduced * Rosie * Freddie * Jeremy * Rocky * Alice * Dusty Dave * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) Category:Television Series